Seeing The Light Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Snow is feeling lonely as Fiona's in the tower but Fate might be kind and she might see Fiona again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the song I See The Light from Tangled as I could see Snow and Fiona like that.**

**It's also a little something I've been wanting to do for a while as I haven't written anything fluffy for Fiona/Snow in a long while.**

**Snow and Fiona are sad because they're far away from each other as Fiona is in the tower but Snow is lonely and wants her Fi-Fi here with her but maybe just once Fate will be kind and let them see each other together.**

**This was also inspired by a promise two friends made to meet in person.**

* * *

Snow sighed as she was feeling blue like the colour lof the skies above her as she was sitting on the porch of her cottage thinking about nothing but one face came into her head as it was a slender red head with sky blue eyes wearing a kelly green dress and boots but the ebony haired princess missed her as she knew that her best friend had been sent to a dragon guarded tower for the past few years but missed her with all her heart.

Sure the other princesses in Far, Far Away were her friends but Fiona was the only one in Far, Far Away that was like her and they cared about each other even when people said mean things about Fiona's curse but knew Fiona wasn't a monster but somebody who wanted friendship but also her own fairytale.

"Oh Fi-Fi... I wish you were here.

Far, Far Away isn't the same without you." she said to herself.

She then decided to go into Far, Far Away for a while but was fingering something around her neck as it was a locket Fiona had given her before she left for the tower.

She then left the cottage...

* * *

Fiona was restless being in the highest room of the tallest tower as she had nothing to do as she'd read all the books in the bookcases but her heart wanted somebody to be with her so she wouldn't be lonely anymore as she'd been trapped in the tower since she was seven years old but couldn't take it but she was fingering something as it was an necklace that Snow had given her a few days before going to the tower.

She knew that her Snowdrop was the only one besides her mother that truly cared about her as she never wanted to run away when she'd seen her as an ogre or comforting her when somebody had hurt her feelings but she missed the ebony haired princess very much but knew she wouldn't see her again until her prince came to rescue her but she couldn't wait that long but had an idea as she could escape from the tower herself but would do it at night when Dragon was asleep but a smile crossed her face as she saw the sun begin to set as golden mystical light engulfed her and changing her from the beauitful princess she was at day to the ogress form at night.

She smiled sneaking out of the tower but knew Dragon was asleep but would return before the sun rose so she wouldn't get mad but a feeling of exciement filled her as she hadn't been out of her tower for so long but knew where Snow's cottage was but let her hair down so nobody but Snow would know it was her as she ran through the forest but stopped at a cottage with the lights still on but Fiona knew it was Snow's home as she saw Snow asleep on the porch.

Fiona then approached but tiptoed onto the porch but sat down beside Snow but was humming as she felt Snow stir but the ebony haired princess was stunned seeing an ogress with long red brown hair but she looked so much like Fiona but muscle bound and looked like a warrior but looking in her eyes, she saw her precious Fi-Fi in them.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said crying happily.

Fiona smiled as she felt her arms wrap around her waist as she missed her hugs and smiled broader as she wiped away Snow's tears with a hand.

"I missed you too Snowdrop.

Being in the tower was boring and lonely." she said.

Snoe wondered how she'd gotten out of the tower but decided not to ask as she was just happy to see her Fi-Fi again after nearly giving up on the hope that would happen.

"You must be hungry." Snow said.

Fiona nodded in reply but saw the ebony haired princess return with a picnic basket.

* * *

Fiona belched as Snow giggled at how cute she was being as they were sitting on the porch of her cottage but having a midnight picnic but stargazing as the ogress was listening to Snow tell her how Far, Far Away was different since she'd left but the other princesses still remembered her but Rapunzel acted like she didn't exist but Fiona scowled at that.

"Fi-Fi it's okay.

She's never nice to us anyway." she said.

Fiona smiled as they were talking but Snow knew she would have to return to the tower but knew she didn't want to but knew her father would be mad if she didn't but hated that they'd have to be apart again but then Fiona had an idea.

"We can do this again Snowdrop.

That way our hearts will never be lonely." she said.

"I'd like that Fi-Fi.

You're important to me." she said.

Fiona realised it was nearly dawn but Snow wanted to walk her to the tower as they could have a little more time together before being apart but were laughing and talking like old days when they were little girls.

But Snow gulped seeing the tower ahead knowing she wouldn't see her friend for a while.

"I'll see you later tonight.

If I can sneak out." she said.

But Snow then hugged her but Fiona then snuck back into the tower before Dragon woke up but knew they would always be friends even if they were apart because they had each other in their hearts and would always be true friends but she was looking forward to the day when Fiona would no longer be in that tower as she walked home...


	2. Another Nakama Like Her

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating this in a long while but had ideas for it so wanted to write more.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed especially InyunRUTO365 and Rooz who happen to be my best friends on here and on DA.**

**There's a festival in Far, Far Away and Fi-Fi's going but it's something Harold and Lillian do every year for Fiona's birthday but she doesn't know.**

* * *

It was sunset as Fiona looked out of the tower window but for once smiling as golden light surrounded her and transforming her into her night time form but she was going to sneak out as there was a festival going on in Far, Far Away as Snow had told her the other night when they'd been taking a midnight stroll.

She then opened her sky blue eyes as she wrapped a hooded cloak around her so nobody would see who she was knowing how people in her parent's kingdom would react to her night time form.

_Time to have some fun with Snowdrop._

_At least the dragon's asleep and won't wake up unless a knight enters the castle but I doubt that'll happen as the knights that enter are foolish and just end up getting killed._

_Or burned to a crisp._

_At least my parents don't know I do this as they would be angry but I need this every now and then... _she thought as she snuck out of the castle and crossing the bridge carefully knowing the danger of the lake of burning lava.

She smiled reaching the other end looking back at the castle but smiled running off through the forest.

* * *

Snow was waiting near the castle sitting by the fountain and waiting for a certain red headed ogress to show up as she had a birthday gift for her knowing she would show up to join her as she'd told her about the festival a week ago and knew her nakama had been looking forward to going but hoped Dragon hadn't found out she was gone or she would be mad.

"Snowdrop!" she heard an excited voice cry as she felt somebody hug her.

Fiona broke the embrace removing her hood as Snow smiled understanding why she was wearing the hooded cloak but knew her parents wouldn't mind if she was here but sighed as they went to have fun.

Snow noticed many people staring but gave them cold looks in return as they were playing games and were laughing and having fun but Snow saw Harold stop dead in his tracks hearing Fiona's laugh as the ebony haired princess knew he would get curious.

"Harold what's wrong?" Lillian asked him.

He stared into the hooded stranger's sky blue eyes as they were like Fiona's but had sadness in them but tears were welling up in them as he went after his wife.

Snow saw the tears fall knowing how much Fiona had wanted to tell him it was her underneath the hooded cloak but sighed as they were getting something to eat but Fiona was quiet.

"Let's go sit on that hill okay?

To watch the fireworks." she said.

The red headed ogress nodded sadly as she followed her as they climbed up the hill and were sitting on it as Fiona removed her hood knowing nobody would see her up here but a pair of hazel brown eyes were watching them.

They belonged to a young ogre male around sixteen wearing a white tunic with a brown alligator vest and belt with muddy trousers.

He'd been curious about these two for a while like when they were in the forest.

"Snowdrop I have the strangest feeling we're being watched." Fiona told her.

The ebony haired girl turned around and threw a rock as they heard somebody yell.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

They then saw a young ogre male come out rubbing his head.

Fiona was staring at him knowing there weren't a lot of ogres in Far, Far Away besides her but he looked nervous as Snow was about to sucker punch him.

"Snowdrop stop.

Let me talk to him." she said.

The male ogre was nervous as the red headed ogress approached as he was scared of her friend and what she would do but he saw no anger in her sky blue eyes but compassion as if she understood how he was feeling.

"You don't need to be afraid of me.

I'm Fiona and that's Snow my best nakama.

What about you?" she told him.

"I-I'm S-Shrek.

I was always watching you guys together as you seem to understand." he told her.

He then sat beside her as fireworks were going off.

Snow smiled seeing Fiona had made another friend.


End file.
